


Pickled with Love

by yeetbinch



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tragedy, Vore, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetbinch/pseuds/yeetbinch
Relationships: Pickle Rick/Morty, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Pickled with Love

“Mooorty!” A raspy voice bellowed, “Moooorty come here!”  
Morty sighed. He was tired of dealing with his grandfather Rick’s bullshit day-in and day-out. Nonetheless, he obeyed his needy grandfather’s wish and headed down to where his voice was.  
“What is it now?” He asked wearily, funnily enough, he didn’t see Rick anywhere to be found.  
“Morty! Morty! Come to this desk and flip this pickle over!”   
Morty did as he asked, flipping the slimy pickle over only to see his grandfather’s handsome face.  
“It’s me, Morty! It’s me, Pickle Rick!”  
Morty had never felt such raw emotions like he had just now. The sight of his grandfather’s perfectly sculpted face on the wet, soggy surface of a pickle was doing things to his body he’d never felt before. He gazed into Rick’s eyes, a dark abyss of infinite knowledge and beauty all swirling in one. All the previous discontent he felt was pushed away as the lust clouded his vision.   
Morty couldn’t quite help himself, he picked up the sopping wet pickle and started kissing Rick’s supple lips. The sour flavor mixed in with the spicy passion of the kiss, making a multitude of flavors as their moans filled the air.  
“Morty..” Rick groaned, “Morty, kiss me more!”  
Morty, who was one to never deny his grandfather, deepened the kiss. The more he looked at Rick’s green and fermenting body, the more hot he felt. He kept kissing until he couldn’t stop. The fog in his brain had overpowered his common sense and the fire in his veins had fueled his intensity. He couldn’t stop now. Morty began to feel a strange hunger. He nipped at Rick’s tangy skin and found he couldn’t seem to stop. The once sensual nipping turned into rough biting, leaving chunks of Rick’s pickled skin broken and bruised.  
“Ah, mm- Morty! Cut it out!” Rick grumbled.  
But Morty did not yield. He kept deepening his ministrations, getting caught up in the taste of Rick’s pungent, rough skin. He kept biting and biting, until chunks of Rick’s acrid epidermis was missing and leaking vinegar. Despite Rick’s loud sobbing, he didn’t notice what he had done until it was too late. He looked at the empty pickle jar and saw his palid, expressionless face. Reality sank in, and the warm tears ran down his face akin to a waterfall. His grandfather, his lover, he had killed him with his unfathomable lust for more.   
“Rick….” Morty trailed off in a broken voice, “Rick, I will never forget you..”  
And with that, Morty turned himself into a pickle.


End file.
